Who Would You Rather?
by Risilence
Summary: WWYR between Honoka, Umi, and Kotori?


**Chapter 1: The Second Years**

"This is really an important question," Nozomi was seated in her chair, the other members not arriving yet for x reasons. It was just her and Maki, who was regretting not going on that snack break with Rin and Hanayo, "Who would you rather fuck, marry, and kill between Umi, Kotori, and Honoka?"

"What the heck?" Maki tried to push away the conversation, "Why would you even ask that," the redhead wouldn't indulge the other's games, "That's just sick."

"It's nothing real," Nozomi baited, "It's just a fun game between us while everyone is away," she grinned knowing well she was close to getting Maki to confess, "So who?"

Maki sighed, deciding not to make this awkward game even more meaningful than what Nozomi wanted it to be, "Fine," the redhead took a couple of minutes to think, "I guess I'll marry Umi, fuck Kotori, and kill Honoka."

"Ouch," Nozomi winced and Maki quickly defended herself.

"It's just a game," she twirled her hair. Maki would not allow Nozomi to make any of this conversation meaningful in any way, "Ok then who would you?"

Nozomi answered almost immediately, "Marry Kotori, fuck Umi, and kill Honoka," she clapped her hands.

"What the heck?" Maki blurted out loud being cut off guard by the others quick response.

"What?" Nozomi batted her eyes innocently, "It's just a game remember?"

Maki bite back a very questionable remarked, her eyes catching the amused look the other was giving her. Frustrated by the other's lack of shame, Maki decided Nozomi deserved to have some form of punishment for igniting such an awful game, "Why fuck Umi?"

"Doesn't she seem like she would be a freak in bed?" Nozomi played along not willing to let the redhead gain any upperhand.

Maki blushed furiously at the thought of her upper classmate in bed, "That's disgusting!" she shifted uncomfortable in her chair, "Do you always visualize us in bed?!"

It was do or die, and Nozomi thought quickly on the spot. If she played along, Maki would forever have an awful image about her, but if she rejected it then the underclass mate would have won. To win or not to win, Nozomi swallowed her pride for she wasn't ready to let anyone ever win against her.

In the second it took her to agree on her destiny, Nozomi blushed lightly as she admitted loudly and proudly, "Yes! I fantasize about everyone in bed!"

The door to the classroom closed, and both women look to see it was Nico. Nico stood by the door, eyes looking at the duo as if she had just heard them admit they fantasizes about their fellow members in bed. Physically and mentally appalled by the discussion, she pinched her nose and took a deep breath, "Sorry for disturbing you," and she made for the door but Maki and Nozomi grabbed onto her for dear life.

"Wait Nico it's not what it looks like!" Maki begged as they forced her to take a seat.

"Let us explain!" Nozomi was sweeting by the turn of events. Her mind trying its best to push aside her own embarrassment.

…

"You're playing who would you rather using Umi, Kotori, and Honoka because you were bored?" Nico had made herself comfortable in her chair. Her arms were crossed and the other two women were seated formally in their own chairs. They nodded in response too afraid they had crossed a line of some sort. Crossed a line they did and Nico sighed before asking, "So who did you pick?" she looked at Maki.

Maki hesitated for a bit before mumbling, "Marry Umi, Fuck Kotori, and Kill Honoka."

Nico nodded and looked to Nozomi. Also asking her to answer, Nozomi followed Maki's lead by mumbling, "Marry Kotori, Fuck Umi, and Kill Honoka."

Nodding once again, Nico thought long and hard about the situation. Nozomi and Maki could only wait to see what horrors the black haired teen had for them as they waited. Finally Nico took a deep breath, looking at both women before stating, "Marry Kotori, Fuck Honoka, and Kill Umi."

"What?!" they both screamed too shocked to hear that Nico had joined in. Mistaking their shock for them disapproving her choices, Nico defended her picks.

"Is it really such a shock?" She rested her elbow on the table, her head in her palm, "Kotori would make an excellent housewife with all her girly skills and Honoka just looks like she would be fun to bounce around under the covers," Maki and Nozomi were still in shock, "And Umi just feels like a buzzkill, ah, no offends to your picks."

Nozomi was the first to snap out of her splurr. She knew this was better then any form of punishment or lecture they could have received, so she played along, "Hold on! How can you say Umi's boring? Doesn't she look like she could be a freak in bed?"

"That prune would probably complain about just holding hands," Nico pushed away the idea, "Honoka's looks like she would enjoy anything as long as it was fun."

"Nico," Nozomi wanted to cry tears of joys by the sudden development, but her will to defend her choice was stronger, "I can understand but Umi can be that freak."

Maki watched as her seniors fought back and forth, arguing why Honoka and Umi were great in bed. How Maki wanted to leave, but if she were to get up both seniors would place her in the spotlight. No, Maki had to be smart and to her that was staying silent. After all even if she tried to bring the conversation back to reality, they might ask her some crazier question. So, Maki brought out her phone and began surfing the web. Only stopping when she saw Nico bring the whiteboard out, the eraser wiping away workout tips, before writing a list.

"Honoka is great in bed because one," Nico pointed on the board, "She's energetic which means she has great stamina,two, she's open minded so she'll probably be up for any kink sex, and three, she has no shame so she wouldn't mind being the dom or the sub!"

"If that's all you got then I have disappointing news," Nozomi brought out a different colored expo pen and began to write down Umi's best qualities, "Umi is very athletic so she has a great body," Nozomi wrote as she spoke, "She also has a strong sense of justice so breaking rules with her will be so steamy. Plus she probably has some hidden talents we can only discover in bed."

"Oh for the love of god," Maki whispered, rolling her eyes at how absurd the conversation was becoming.

Catching her comment, both women glared at her, "Is something wrong with our pick?" Nico smiled wickedly and Maki tried to undo her mistake but it was too late.

"I wouldn't expect much of a backbone form someone who picked Kotori," Nozomi baited and Maki took it.

"Oh please!" She was only doing it to prove a point, "Kotori is obvious the better lover between the three."

"Oh really?" Nozomi grinned mockingly and Maki stood up.

Grabbing a different expo pen, she angrly wrote on the board her thoughts, "See!" Maki slammed her hand on the board that now had a total of three different lists, "Kotori is always keeping to herself so she gives off this mature sexy vibe that just makes your heart go crazy," she blushed but fought hard to prove her point, "Kotori just makes you think you can do whatever you want with her because of how easy going she is and I'm pretty sure that quality sex is not based on how kink someone is, but on emotions."

Nico and Nozomi wowed at the explanation both taking a seat as they were lectured by the redhead on what good sex was, "Thats why Kotori is probably great in bed because with her it will actually feel like an experience not the trash that you two were arguing about."

"I see," Nozomi took in the information and Nico nodded in painful agreeance, "That makes sense," and Maki puffed out her chest with pride at having convince her seniors.

"M-Maki," and all eyes went to the door that was wide open. Hanayo's face was completely red with Rin hiding behind the other, "M-Maki… wants to have sex with Kotori."

Maki knew her life would be over if the two were to spread weird rumors, so without hesitation, she pointed at her fellow classmates, "Get them!" she commanded and Nico and Nozomi jumped off their seats. Everyone knew how dangerously the misunderstanding was if they left it unexplained.

…

"So it's just a game," Hanayo sighed in relief meanwhile Rin was examining the board, "Why would you play such a game?" the brunette asked but the three women didn't know who to explain that part.

"It's not like we wanted to," Maki played with her hair trying to recover any face she might have lost, "I-It just sort of happened."

"This looks like one hazardous game nya," Rin chirped in as she whistled at the work, "But if I may," and she erased some of their work, "I think you have them all mixed up nya."

Reorganizing the list of words, Hanayo watched in horror as her childhood friend easily joined in, "R-Rin!" she discouraged but it was too late. The conversation was too far gone into the black hole that was oddly the topic of sex.

"And done!" Rin smiled at her skills, "There now I think its right," the orange haired teen had placed Honoka first, Kotori second, and Umi third, "I think Honoka would be the best and Umi the worst."

"Explaining yourself!" Nozomi demanded as the group of sex scentist circled around the new arrival. Hanayo couldn't believe what was going on as she tried desperately to get them to drop the topic.

Though they could have stopped by then, Nozomi, Nico, and Maki strangely found it oddly fun. They secret felt their brains being stimulated by having to predict their friends sex lives. Too far gone they now were as Rin followed them happily. Too offended by the group's decision to continue to talk about such private things, Hanayo felt it was up to her to bring it back.

"The game is who would you rather marry, fuck, and kill, not who is better in bed!" and the room went dead silent. Having closed her eyes when she screamed it, Hanayo opened them to see everyone looking at her.

"Ok," Nico nodded in approval, "Who would you rather then?"

"E-Eh! I mean-" but Nozomi wouldn't let her escape.

"Come on Hanayo, its the game were playing right?"

If it were to get them to stop talking about the second years sex lives, then Hanayo would bite that bullet, "I-I would marry Kotori, fuck Honoka, and kill Umi." The group nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now," Nozomi smiled as she motioned for the brunette to fall, "Why fuck Honoka when you have deep and mysterious Umi?"

Hanayo shook her head, "There is no reason," she wouldn't fall, "I just picked on who I liked and who I thought was pretty!" she tried to defend her innocent pick.

"So you're only after Honoka for her body?" Nico teased as she shook her head, "How shallow of you."

"I didn't say that!" Hanayo tried to clear up the misunderstand but the duo was just not in the right mind to be stopped.

"Hanayo I thought you were a woman of class," Nozomi frowned, "I guess I was wrong."

"NO! I-I!" but Hanayo was stumbling with her own train of thought, "I didn't mean that! I was just- I wasn't! AGH!" Hanayo slammed her head on the table. Her face steaming away as the group winced at the sound.

"Thats enough!" The door was slammed closed as Eli had joined the room, "You four should be ashamed of yourself for starting such a disrespectful game," the blonde had been in the room long enough to know what was going on, "Erase that board before they get here!" she ordered and Rin wiped it clean.

"What on earth made you think that was ok?" Eli continued to lecture as they all took a seat. Seated in attention, they listened knowing very well it was bound to happen, "How uncomfortable do you think they would have felt if they had heard you talking about them in such a way!"

"It's just a game," Nico mumbled but clamped her mouth shut when Eli glared at her.

"It's more than just a game and I won't stand for it!" Eli yelled, "You're all so focused on the sex part you failed to see that the marriage part is what's more important here!" and everyone in the room could have sworn they all almost got whiplash from spinning their heads so fast, "Once your married you have all the privileges in the world. Your wife will take care of you, live her life with you, and birth your children!"

"E-Eli," Hanayo wanted to cry. The only one person in the whole group she believed would have brought order to this sin of a conversation was just as corrupt.

"She's right," Nozomi whispered now thinking about their argument, "fucking them is only one time but once your married thats daily," those were the rules after all.

"Of course," Maki nodded, "Hence why I had chosen Umi," she twirled her hair pretend she hadn't been as involved in the previous conversation.

"So are we all agreed?" Nico looked at the group, "Umi and Kotori are the only ones fit to be wife's," in the game of course.

Rin nodded, "I say I'd marry Umi, fuck Honoka, and kill Kotori," and everyone around them agreed with Nico's statement.

"Fools!" Eli slammed her hands on the table, "Honoka is obviously wifey material!" and the room erupted in disagreement, "I mean just watching how clumsy she is and how determine she gets," Eli drooled, "It just makes you want to protect her and watch her rub your head as she says in her angelic voice 'faito dayo' plus she's a great cook."

…

"I hate student council work," Honoka complained as they walked along the corridor after school.

"If you had just done the work when I told you to, we wouldn't have been so late to the clubroom," Umi sighed as she recalled all the paperwork they just got down finalizing.

Kotori giggled as she watched her bestfriends interact, "It's fine as long as it got done, right? Anyways, I'm sure everyone didn't mind how late we are."

"I hope," Umi frowned, she never liked being late.

"No more frowns!" Honoka skipped ahead, "We finished and that's all that matters! If there mad, let them be mad, well just have to brid them with food," she grinned knowing she would be satisfied with grub.

They had arrived at the clubroom, where Honoka pulled the door wide open. Smiling and ready to apologize for the three she stopped when her eyes locked eyes with the white board. Frozen in shock, Umi and Kotori peeked from behind her.

All second years didn't know how to respond to images of them being plastered on the board. Markers displaying their sizes and swim suite's cut and pasted over them like some wacky form of bullying. Fabric had been brought out and Hanayo was standing on top of the table. Crying the first year was as she wore a wig that resembled Kotori's own hair as her body was decorated in white cotton. Near Hanayo's feet were another two wigs which resembled Honoka's and Umi's hair color.

Keeping Hanayo still was Eli and Nozomi job while Rin took pictures which were sent to the black hair's computer where she edit the material. Maki was in the back room, carrying boxes filled with props as she placed them on the chair.

Hanayo was the first to spot her upper classmates, her voice cracking from the relief of finally being saved, "Guys!" she pulled away and ran to embrace the first girl in her way, Honoka.

"OOHHHH!" the group erupted in shock before they all thought in sync, 'Honoka x Kotori?!' after all Hanayo was still dressed as Kotori.

"Umm," Honoka patted the girls back as she looked to Umi, "Uhh," her eyes begging for help.

The group erupted once again from Umi placing a hand on the ginger's shoulders, 'Honoka x Umi!" they thought, eyes widening.

Kotori looked at everyone, a bit afraid that something was wrong. Her hand reached out to grab Umi's coat and everyone erupted again, 'Umi x Kotori!' they wanted to scream. But before action or words could be formed, Hanayo pushed the ginger back and Honoka lost her footing.

"Honoka!" Umi and Kotori said in union catching the girl right in between the two.

Rin fist pumped the air, Nozomi prayed, Nico covered her eyes, Maki smiled proudly, and Eli jumped into the air with explosion, 'Kotori x Honoka x Umi.'

It was obvious then that they had spent too much time on their simple game. Of course they were later scolded by Umi, ignored by Kotori, and Honoka didn't know how to face them. And so Umi had sentence them to months of club room cleaning, a fitting punishment they deserved and couldn't argue against.


End file.
